


Smoking Comparisons

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Recreational Drug Use, Slice of Life, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-23
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-28 16:10:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6335590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe shares space weed with Finn.</p><p>Hux shares a cigarette with Kylo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoking Comparisons

Poe Dameron smiled to himself as he checked the hose on the hookah, humming as he nodded upon seeing everything was clear and clean for them both. He noted the way Finn was watching him from the corner of his eye. “You don't have to do it if you don't want to,” he assured him, smiling as Finn turned to look at him. “I know it's not for everybody. It helps me calm down sometimes though and the General doesn't mind because I make sure to do it when I'm not going to be needed for anything important.”

“I can try it,” Finn said with a shrug. “It's just something I've never done before. I know that some of my comrades back at the Order sometimes snuck out to do such things but I never did it myself.”

Poe leaned back, puffing on the end of the hose to test everything. He smiled as a good amount of smoke flowed into his mouth and he held it in, offering the hose to Finn before allowing the purple smoke to flow from his lips and nostrils, framing his smiling face. “You want to try it?”

Finn considered a moment before shrugging, taking the hose from Poe. “Do I swallow it?” he asked.

“No, you just hold it in and then let it out,” Poe explained. He watched as Finn licked his lips, taking the metal hose between them before taking in a deep drag from it. He smiled kindly when the other started to splutter, patting him gently on the back. “Easy. Don't go too fast, okay? You want to watch me do it again?”

“Please!” Finn coughed. He drank some water, watching as Poe once again showed him how to smoke from the hookah. He marveled at how easily Poe breathed out the smoke and he waited until the burning in his mouth died down before reaching out again. “Let me try again,” he said.

“Here you go,” Poe cooed. He watched as Finn tried again, nodding in approval at how easily he took to it this time around. He held it in and then let the smoke out of his mouth, coughing only a little before looking over at Poe with a smile. “Good?” Poe asked, taking the hose back for another drag.

“Really good!” Finn agreed with a nod.

* * *

Kylo watched as Hux slid the slender black cigarette from the steel case he kept inside of his coat pocket. The case was closed with a sharp click and put away once again, the unfiltered cigarette slipped between Hux's lips as he next searched for a lighter. “Why do you enjoy those?” he asked.

Hux rolled his eyes, sparing Kylo the smallest of glances as he retrieved his lighter. He looked away once again as he lit it, taking a deep pull on it. He turned his head and pointedly blew the smoke in the other's helmet. “Because I need something to help me deal with how utterly frustrating and destructive you are on a constant basis,” he answered.

“Those are bad for your health.”

“Having a Force-user constantly destroy my things is also bad for my health,” he countered. He glanced over at Kylo then, snorting as he held his head up just a little higher. “Why the sudden interest in my oral habits, Ren?”

“...May I try one?”

He raised an eyebrow at that. “Excuse me?”

“A cigarette. May I try one,” Kylo repeated.

Hux considered a moment, slipping his own from his lips, holding it between two fingers. He considered the object briefly before looking back at Kylo, gesturing to his helmet. “Take it off, idiot.” He watched in amusement as Kylo obeyed, bowing his head slightly before pulling his helmet off of his head. He always found it rather nice looking, the way Kylo's hair fell after he pulled the headgear off. “Open your mouth.”

Kylo parted his lips, allowing Hux to slip the cigarette between them. He closed them slowly around the cigarette and inhaled deeply, his eyes never leaving Hux's. He leaned back, the smoke escaping from his nostrils. Never once did he allow his eye contact to waver with Hux, smiling faintly as the redhead slipped the cigarette back into his own mouth.

 


End file.
